


Checkmate, Roommates

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dopil spinoff of my SungBri office au, Fluff, Jae plays matchmaker, M/M, Roadtrip, Vacation, side SungBri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Wonpil and Dowoon plot with Jae to bring new couple Brian and Sungjin closer together. What better time to do it than Wonpil's birthday weekend trip?Little did they know, their plan is about to come back and bite them in the butt.





	Checkmate, Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as Just the Fix I Needed and I Must Insist That You Haven't Had Enough.  
> Please pardon any typos 😅

Wonpil and Dowoon had one goal in mind as soon as the plans for this trip was finalized: Get Brian and Sungjin closer together. Well, they have already been together, for a few months now since the year-end party, but they haven’t seen much progress. All Brian keeps saying is that they’re  _ dating _ , they’re  _ going out _ , but he barely tells them anything. He hasn’t been very secretive before, but maybe Sungjin is? They don’t even see anything from the two aside from their usual lunch break dates and stolen glances and smiles when Sungjin visits their floor. 

“Hyung, we need to take matters into our own hands, they’re not going anywhere at this point,” Dowoon explained, trying to convince Jae to go with their plan.

“We worked so hard to get those two together,” Added Wonpil, eager to get Jae in on their agenda. “We need to see our hard work paying off, are they just gonna flirt in the office all the time and nothing more?”

“Guys, calm down, maybe they’re just low-key,” He may be loud and weird and pretty much a living meme, but Jae has his heart in the right place, and often the voice of reason they all need in times like this.

“We just don’t want our precious Bribri to be led on and get hurt,” 

“So you’re pushing Sungjin to step it up,”

“Yes! Take action!” An over-enthusiastic Dowoon exclaimed.

“Ok, so what do we do?” Jae is now interested, listening eagerly to what the younger two has in mind. 

“Let’s book a room first,” Wonpil clapped his hands together, eyes sparkling in excitement. 

Jae facepalmed. “What do you mean you haven’t booked a room? The trip is in less than a month? Almost everywhere will be booked,”

“I’ll check Airbnb,” They all jumped upon hearing Brian’s voice interrupting their little water dispenser committee. Dowoon was the first one to panic, almost spitting out his water and spilling some all over his shoes and Wonpil’s pants.

“Dowoonie, what the fuck, you got me wet,” 

“Pirrie please we already know that,” Brian laughed and Jae followed, earning an evil glare from Wonpil and making Dowoon’s ears go red.

“S-sorry Pirrie, I just-”

Wonpil angrily grabbed a paper towel from the table next to the water dispenser, but his expression softened when Dowoon pouted and looked guilty.

“It’s okay Dowoonie, let’s go, we still need to look through our picks earlier,” He pulled Dowoon by the arm back to their stations.

“Oh, we’ll take care of booking a place by the way, don’t worry about it,” Jae hoped he didn’t look too obvious and he can make Brian step out of the planning process. “We already have a few choices, right?” He turned to Wonpil and gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah we got it don’t worry, Dowoonie and I will look into it,” Awkwardly dragging Dowoon away from Jae and Brian, Wonpil called out and assured them they have everything under control.

They don’t.

 

The moment their shift ended, they changed into their comfiest hoodies and got ready to drive to the beach. It was the much-awaited weekend, Wonpil’s birthday weekend and their first vacation of the year. This time, Sungjin volunteered to drive so their seating arrangement from last year’s year-end party won’t happen again. As for their accomodations, Wonpil managed to find an Airbnb with two rooms but they told Brian and Sungjin that it’s only one big room. Everything has been going as planned, their targets didn’t question or meddle with their decision the whole time.

“Woah, Jae-hyung is really giving up the front seat?” Dowoon whispered as Jae got into the backseat with no protest at all. 

“I think you’re forgetting Sungjin is driving,” Wonpil elbowed him lightly in the ribs/ “Now get in, before Bri gets here and takes a spot in the backseat,”

Dowoon obliged, and left a space for Wonpil between him and Jae. “Dowoonie, move, it’s hard to get in,”

“But I like the window seat!” Since Dowoon refused to move from his window seat, Wonpil had to squeeze himself in front of Dowoon. 

“Hey Pirrie, this is yours,” He wasn’t prepared at all when a neck pillow came flying towards his face from Jae’s, sending him stumbling into Dowoon’s lap, completely crushing the younger boy under his weight. 

“Jae! Fuck you! That hurt!” Wonpil was about to hit Jae with the pillow but Dowoon pulled him back to his lap, hugging Wonpil’s waist tightly so he won’t be able to reach Jae. He settled with just throwing the pillow back at Jae.

“Pirrie, don’t kill each other, we haven’t even left yet,” Dowoon laughed despite already blushing like crazy. 

“Ok, looks like you won’t need this,” Jae shrugged, adjusting the pillow around his neck and putting his feet up on the backseat, kicking Dowoon and Wonpil with his socked feet.

“Eww, your feet smell,” Wonpil swatted Jae’s feet away, causing him to sink further into Dowoon’s lap. 

“Hey, my feet smell great, go sniff them,” Teasing Wonpil further, Jae waved around a foot closer to Wonpil’s face, just as Brian got into the car.

“Oh my god I swear you’re all a bunch of five-year-olds,” Brian glanced at Dowoon and Wonpil, then at Jae who gave him a discreet wink and thumbs up. “Hey backseat boys, stop it, we’re about to leave,” He was trying so hard to hold back his laughter at the sight that welcomed him from the backseat.

“Aagh, guys, it hurts, Pirrie, get off,” They almost forget Dowoon was still crushed underneath Wonpil, but Dowoon made no effort to push Wonpil off him.

“Get off, really Dowoonie,” Jae snickered, pointing at Dowoon’s arms still snaked tightly around Wonpil’s waist. “If you want Wonpil to get off you so badly, then why are you still holding him,”

Instantly, Dowoon let go of Wonpil’s waist, his face growing even redder, but he still didn’t have anywhere to sit on because Jae refuses to remove his feet from Wonpil’s space until Brian signaled them that Sungjin was already walking over to the car. Like first-graders scrambling to their seats as their teacher enters their room, they went back to their designated spots at lightning speed as soon as Sungjin opened the door to the driver’s seat. Dowoon and Jae taking both window seats, with Wonpil between them. 

“Give me back my pillow!” Wonpil and Jae looked like those fail cat fight gifs with their flailing limbs not really hitting each other.

“Why do you even need a pillow? Dowoon is right there!” Refusing to back down, Jae gestured to Dowoon who is now sinking in his seat in embarrassment.

Normally, Sungjin would be asking them to quiet down but he’s chuckling to himself while stealing glances at Brian.

Eventually, they all settled, too tired to bicker any further. Jae was right, Wonpil didn’t need the neck pillow anymore. Dowoon’s shoulder was enough for him to sleep comfortably on. 

When they stopped on a red light, Brian silently nudged Sungjin to look at the rearview mirror, both them smiling at the backseat then briefly touching their hands to each other’s.

It was a long drive but they barely felt the hours pass by. 

 

At almost 9pm, they finally got to their destination. As agreed, only Wonpil met with their Airbnb host, while Dowoon distracted Brian by taking him to the nearest convenience store to buy some snacks.

“Ok guys,” Wonpil cleared his throat and announced as he opened the door of the unit they’re gonna be staying in. “So we had a tiny booking mistake…” He breathed deep dramatically, like the ‘news’ was surprising for him. “They gave us a two-room unit instead of just one room,”

“And.. that’s a bad thing?” Jae put on his best curious face too, and he sounded pretty convincing to Sungjin.

“Nah, not really, I just thought you should know,”

Sungjin just shrugged and agreed. As soon as Brian and Dowoon were back, Dowoon and Wonpil offered to arrange all their stuff into their rooms, and Brian and Sungjin didn’t have the time to protest as Dowoon took their backpacks and ran off into the hallway leading to the rooms. The two just looked at each other in question but didn’t really think much about it. 

“Dinner? I found a good ramen place around here when I was checking online,” Jae herded the two out the door, and they just brushed it off during dinnertime.

 

“Dowoonie, oh my god, I forgot,” Wonpil whispered, panicking and pulling Dowoon to him as they were walking back from the restaurant. “There are two beds in our lovers’ room, we put their stuff there by mistake instead of the single bed room,” 

“What? Holy shit I didn’t notice,” Now both of them are panicking. Dowoon alerted Jae of the problem and was immediately able to steer the situation.

“Bri, Sungjin, let’s go buy some booze so we won’t need to go down later,” Surprisingly, the two agreed without question. The moment the older three disappeared into the corner leading to the convenience store, Dowoon and Wonpil ran up to their unit, panting like crazy when they reached the room. They moved Brian and Sungjin’s bags to the correct room, plopping down the bed in Brian and Sungjin’s room in exhaustion with their feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

Minutes passed without them knowing. They didn’t realize they dozed off until the sound of the footsteps came closer and closer. 

“Dowoonie! Dowoonie! Wake up! They're back!” Wonpil whisper-shouted and shook him by the shoulders to wake him up. 

“Wait what?! They're too early?” But when Dowoon looked at the clock, half an hour already passed.  _ Shit.  _

The footsteps sounded real close to the door now and they wouldn't be able to run to the next room. In panic, Wonpil pulled Dowoon into the closet next to the bed and shut the door tight behind them. 

The warmth of their bodies filled the cramped space right away. The closet was totally empty but the space was barely enough for one person, let alone two people. In order to fit the two of them, Dowoon had to hold Wonpil really close, so close that their noses were almost touching. He could feel Dowoon's racing heartbeat against his, his heart beating even harder when the door opened and closed, the sound of the lock clicking in place louder than it normally felt. 

“Ah, finally, I'm so tired,” They heard Sungjin sigh from inside the bedroom, then the bed creaking under his weight, followed by what seems to be Brian laying down on the bed with him. 

“I wanna sleep,” Brian sounded like a pillow was pressed to his face. 

Dowoon's grip on his waist tightened, and that's when Wonpil remembered: Dowoon hates cramped spaces. He wanted to apologize, he really didn't mean to make Dowoon uncomfortable, but they had no choice. Wonpil held him closer, if that was even possible, and buried his face in Dowoon's shoulder while rubbing comforting circles on his back. That seemed to work for now, since his breathing went back closer to normal. For Wonpil though, it was the total opposite. Dowoon filled his senses: his body against him, his breathing in his ears, his scent intoxicating him, and the patch of skin on his neck he could see illuminated from the tiny crack in the door. How he wished he could taste him too. 

“Let's change first though, and shower,” A brief silence took over the room. All they could hear was their own breathing and heartbeats, too close to each other to ignore. And faint giggling from outside the closet door. And the bed slightly creaking, heavy breathing, and wet kissing sounds. 

_ Oh my god, they're making out.  _ Wonpil wanted to scream and kick the door open, and it's not helping that Dowoon is pressed up so close against him. 

“Babe not now, can we just sleep?” Brian giggled breathlessly. Sungjin chuckled too. “Shower first,” 

“Together?” Brian whispered to Sungjin in a seductive voice that sounded so gross to Wonpil that he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Dowoon laughed along with him too. Looks like these two didn't need their help to hook up after all. 

“What the fuck?” Sungjin's voice boomed through the room. Their eyes were shocked by the bright light suddenly hitting them after coming from the pitch dark closet, but they were even more shocked by Brian and Sungjin’s unamused faces that greeted them when they stepped out. 

“Please explain why you're making out in our closet,” Brian's tone was stern, eyes fierce as he stared down the two of them. 

“But you were making out too!” Dowoon tried to defend them, blushing red as a tomato. 

“Because this is our room!” Sungjin was even more scary than Brian. 

“We weren't making out!” A shade of pink crept up Wonpil's face, and the couple they trespassed took notice. Brian and Sungjin exchanged knowing looks, grinning and stepping closer. 

“Ok, you weren't, but you definitely wanted to,” In a flash, Brian went from being annoyed to being the one annoying them. Sungjin couldn't resist teasing them too. 

“Maybe we should just give this room to them, we can always sleep in the other room and annoy Jae,”

“Yeah, let's go,” The two snickered evilly and scanned their eyes around the room, then quickly grabbed their bags and Jae's, running out swiftly and locking Wonpil and Dowoon in. 

“Hey! Let us out!” Wonpil banged on the door but he was ignored. 

“Woooo! Mission success!” Brian's voice was so loud they worried about the neighboring units.

“YAAAASSSS Wonpil, lezzgetit!” Jae, screamed then laughed hysterically. All along they thought Jae was their ally but it turned out he had something else planned all this time. 

“Happy birthday Wonpil!” Sungjin was already wheezing from laughing and so was Brian. 

The sound of high-fives being exchanged and Sungjin and Jae laughing along with Brian seeped through the door. 

Wonpil turned back to the bed and found Dowoon already laying down, also stuck in a laughing fit.

“Holy shit, our plan backfired,” Dowoon struggled to talk in between giggles. It was so contagious that it had Wonpil laughing with him, laying down on the bed next to Dowoon. 

It took a good few minutes for them to calm down. When only smiles were left on their faces, their eyes found each other and Wonpil was taken by surprise by Dowoon crashing his lips into his own, both hands firm on his cheeks. They were soft, a little dry from the cold, but it felt so good nonetheless, like playing in the first rain in the dry summer and the finding the first blooms after winter. He didn't realize how much he wanted this, until the moment it happened. Neither wanted to let go first, their kiss deepening every second, but Wonpil pulled away for air first. They let their breaths go back to normal first, their foreheads still touching each other. 

“So… Was our plan a fail or a success?” Dowoon asked, his fingers running through Wonpil's soft hair. 

“Hmmm… I would say it's both,” Wonpil moved so he was hovering over Dowoon and went in for another kiss. 

He made a mental note to treat everyone to breakfast tomorrow as thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
